


当有第三个人在的时候

by litchidong



Category: Sodagreen
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litchidong/pseuds/litchidong
Relationships: 吴青峰/刘家凯
Kudos: 8





	当有第三个人在的时候

#感谢铁哥牌电灯泡。  
案发时间:12月7日，11:30PM  
地点:上海某酒店xx房间  
人物:吴青峰，刘家凯，刘胡轶

吴青峰一脸不好意思的看着坐在地毯上的刘胡轶，和刘胡轶身前摆放的那一大堆各式各样的酒水零食。他走过去跪坐在刘胡轶旁边，伸手拢住了他的肩膀搓了几下，然后才笑嘻嘻的张口。  
“铁哥，对不起喔，好不容易聚一次也没能吃点好的。”吴青峰吐了吐舌头，看着刘胡轶一脸玩味的表情眨了眨眼睛，然后就坐在毯子上扒翻起方面袋来。  
“老吴，你可不地道。”吴青峰手下的动作在他扒翻出几个瓶子的时候被刘胡轶打断了，他伸过一只手来指着塑料袋里的RIO和茅台，仍是一脸逗趣的表情扬了扬眉毛，“你这买的，是看不起我的酒量还是怎么着哦……”  
“我买的。”吴青峰看着也纳闷，正想着说这不是他买的，刘家凯就从卫生间里走了出来，然后冲刘胡轶喊了一声。

自从4月13号中午聚了聚，几个人就没再聚的这么全过。除了当初新专辑的编曲方面吴青峰还和刘胡轶见了几次面，其余时间时间都见不到，就连打个电话也是没空的。  
今天本来那个鸽王郭涛也偷偷买了票到了现场，本来吴青峰是想着四个人一起聚一聚，结果郭涛一听立马就说自己困了，非得回房间睡觉，还打了一个假的哈欠。  
假的，是真的假。  
吴青峰忍不住内心的一阵嫌弃吐槽了郭涛几句，鸽王还真是鸽王——最后也实在拿他没办法，只好放这个鸽子回房间自生自灭。  
那么房间里就只剩下了——  
刘胡轶，和他们小两口。  
等等，不对，什么小两口。  
刘胡轶也不知道自己被这两人盯着的时候，怎么就硬生生的生出来这么一种感觉——自己好亮好亮，闪闪发光。  
“哦刘家凯，那你这啥意思喔？”吴青峰转过头来看着刘家凯，不太明白的歪着脑袋，嘟了嘟嘴巴。  
“啊……这个你的，这个，我和铁哥的。”刘家凯走过去和吴青峰一样跪坐在地上，把三瓶RIO放在吴青峰的面前，把茅台放在了自己和刘胡轶之间，然后两手一摊耸了耸肩。  
“靠腰刘家凯，你这是馋我！”吴青峰气的拍了一巴掌旁边刘胡轶的肩膀，举起手里的RIO指着上面几个大字——”酒精度3%”！这喝起来和水什么区别！  
刘胡轶被拍的吃痛，觉得自己的存在完全就是多余，甚至有立马找个地洞钻进去的想法。  
小两口吵架，勿伤无辜。  
“我还不是为你好嘛。”刘家凯哪能不知道吴青峰馋那瓶茅台，这可是他的最爱。  
但是他偏不，他可是有大事要做。  
刘家凯紧紧的把茅台护在怀里，“你明天还有演唱会，通宵喝酒身体不好。”  
而后刘家凯眨眨眼，撒个娇算完事儿。被吴青峰呕呕的嫌弃了一阵也就算罢了，吴青峰觉得这事儿自己拗不过他。  
然而一边刘胡轶忍不住叹了一口气。  
“cheers！”刘家凯在一旁的柜子里扒翻了半天也没有找到什么合适的酒杯，只好随便抽了俩纸杯斟上了酒，反正他刘家凯就算再刚也知道茅台不能对瓶吹。三个人分别举起手里的纸杯、纸杯和易拉罐微微一碰，算是庆祝今天的重聚和演唱会的顺利成功。  
毕竟是好几个月没见，嘴巴也快，手也快，就跟有说不完的话一样。吴青峰这边才刚下去一瓶，他偷偷一瞧旁边茅台的瓶口，吓得他没尖叫出来。  
“刘家凯！你俩这也太能喝了吧……”吴青峰摇晃着白色的酒瓶，液体清脆的撞击声哗啦哗啦两下，一听就是见底的量。  
“嗯……?”刘家凯挑了挑眉毛，一副好像是憋不住笑了的表情，“哪有，轮到你还不是一会儿就见底。”  
吴青峰看着刘家凯这表情就总感觉哪里好像发生了点什么不对，他觉得自己应当看的出来，但是却什么也没发现。  
除了……  
他仔细一盯，才发现了刘家凯这家伙的猫腻。刘家凯虽然一直都在把杯子往嘴边送，然而其实根本就没喝进去几口，几乎都是在嘴巴边上碰了碰就又放下了。  
但是刘胡轶实诚，喝是真喝，而且他居然第一次知道刘胡轶喝酒上脸，他那圆圆胖胖的脸上已经漾满了一圈又一圈的红晕。  
唉，这个刘家凯，想干什么啊。  
之前因为是《歌手》期间，保护嗓子和注意饮食都是极重要的，所以吴青峰根本没有和刘胡轶多么畅快的聚过餐喝过酒，他连刘胡轶的酒量有多少都一点也不知道。  
正这么想着，刘胡轶整个人就歪歪倒倒的几乎要仰过去，还好刘家凯眼疾手快的扶住了他的肩膀。  
“刘……刘……家凯，……我……我给你讲……”刘胡轶整个人都在朝着四面八方东倒西歪，却还坚持着结结巴巴的话头要把没讲完的句子讲完，断断续续的也听不出来一个所以然。  
刘家凯站起来用力一拽，把刘胡轶整个人拖到床上，而刘胡轶倒是舒服，翻了个身儿居然睡着了。  
”刘家凯，你灌铁哥多少酒啊……“吴青峰拎着半瓶RIO，看着躺在床上睡熟了的刘胡轶，他好像瞬间明白了什么。  
“呜……呜……”吴青峰刚瞥一眼给刘胡轶盖好被子的刘家凯，接着就被整个悬空的从床边拽了起来。酒后的唇上还留有些许麻醉感，就那么与男孩的唇相印。茅台酒的浓香与RIO伏特加混合果味的清香姦合，发热的舌尖翘开牙关，在陕小的空间每个角落里窜取。  
断断续续的呜咽在吴青峰口中传出，刘家凯吻的他腿发软几乎整个要跪下去，只是刘家凯抓住他领子的手撑着他，像是被挂住的软烂躯壳。  
“刘家凯…会被铁哥看到…”吴青峰在牙边挤出了几个不成形的字音，他的手臂拢住家凯的脖子，摸了摸他的后脑勺。  
说实话，他们两个从在一起以来，还从来没在别人面前的时候做过什么看来出格的事情，哪怕是团员面前也从未有过。除却男人之间相处的必要，也就只有搂腰在别人眼中算是觉得怪，却也不算出格。  
但如今两个人在刘胡轶面前拥吻，吴青峰还是有些慌张，虽说刘胡轶被眼前这个大变态灌了那么多的高度酒，睡得……嗯，跟猪一样。  
“当然是我故意灌的咯。”刘家凯一眼看穿了吴青峰在想什么，一脸坏笑的看着他，”放心，醒不了。”  
“刘家凯你真是变态！”吴青峰被刘家凯按到了墙角，背不轻不重的在墙面上磕了一下。他小声骂了刘家凯一句，“你不会想在铁哥房间……”  
“对，”两个人在某些事情上总是过分的心有灵犀，刘家凯没等吴青峰问出口，立马就回答了他的问题，“找点刺激的事情做嘛……”  
一边说着，他就摸上了吴青峰紫色卫衣的下摆，两只手不老实的摸进了衣服里面。衣服是前几刚来上海的时候才买的加绒款，酒后发热的身体使得内里有些潮乎乎的。刘家凯的手摸索着攀上了吴青峰胸前的两颗肉粒，微微捏了两下。  
“靠……呜呜……”刘家凯捏的太突然，吴青峰一声呻吟没憋住，直直的从吴青峰嘴里传了出来。他立马觉得声音太大面捂上了嘴，一旁的刘胡轶还是微微翻了个身，小声嘟哝了几句不知道什么。  
“卫生间，卫生间。”刘家凯不停摆弄着敏感的两点，感受着它们一点点变硬、挺立，而身下的人腿软的快要滑倒在地上。吴青峰小声的催促刘家凯又指向他身后的卫生间，示意两个人有什么要做的去卫生间再做。  
刘家凯一眯眼睛，转头看了看刘胡轶冲着阳台的背影，伸手横抱起男孩走进卫生间。  
“隔音好不好我也不知道喔。”刘家凯走进卫生间立马反锁了房门，又把男孩压在了门上。他的脸埋在吴青峰的颈间，灼热的吐息喷薄在白皙的脖颈上，逐渐覆上了一层桃色。  
“真不怕被铁哥知道吗？”吴青峰被压的有些窒息。  
刘家凯用没有言语来回答了他的问题。  
酒醉壮人胆喔。这点儿道理吴青峰还是明白的。  
酒纵然是酒，更何况是度数极高的茅台。刘家凯喝的上了头，哪还知什么怜香惜玉，连衣服脱的都粗暴到了极点，没用多久就把吴青峰扒了个精光，吴青峰那根粗长的东西就握在了他的手心里。  
那家伙还没有硬的彻底，半软的垂在吴青峰的两股间，被刘家凯温柔的握住。  
“啊……呜呜……”刘家凯手指尖和手心磨出的老茧粗糙程度恰好，对阴茎的刺激总是极大的，甚至抵得过按摩棒的刺激。那不光滑的触感在吴青峰阴茎上不停的反复摩挲，使得阴茎很快就坚挺起来。  
快感实再是过于爽烈，吴青峰却又不能大声的呻吟出来。他捂着嘴巴，只有支支吾吾的声音从指缝间传出，憋的他眼泪都快流出来了。  
“刘家凯……“吴青峰泪眼汪汪的看着身前的男人，有些祈求的嘟了嘟嘴巴，”我们回……唔……自己房间……”  
“回去不好玩。”刘家凯似乎是下定决心要在刘胡轶的房间里吃到吴青峰，任凭着吴青峰的语气再总么撒娇，百年一见的娇羞，也一点都没动摇。  
吴青峰为了尽量减小呻吟的声音，用牙齿咬住了下唇，却咬的太用力，一不小心把薄薄的唇咬破了。  
一胶咸腥味在吴青峰的嘴里漫延开，他伸出舌头来舔了添，唇上那一点还没来得及顺着唇纹蔓延开的红滴就消了去。可能咬得有些太重，血小板还没待凝涸，就又有血珠渗了出来。刘家凯看到了吴青峰下唇的红珠，嘻笑着吻了上去。  
刘家凯刻意或没刻意的，灵巧的舌尖一直在下唇上游走，似有似无的血味在两个人口间传递。刘家凯咬住伤口，砸吧砸吧的居然吸吮了起来，又啃又咬像是在吃以血佐餐的佳肴。  
“嗯……”刘家凯连吻着的时候也没有放慢对于吴青峰阴茎的爱抚——他感觉那家伙已经硬到了极点，开始痉挛跳动，身下的人喘息声也变得急促而无力，搂在他背上的手臂害怕滑落而用力，手指甲紧紧嵌在肉里，留下了几处抓痕。  
刘家凯却突然松开了手，吴青峰一脸不解的望着他，眼里还有刚刚不知道是痛出来还是爽出来的泪珠，衬的他眼角红红，娇的像是一朵委屈的玫瑰。  
刘家凯把紧紧贴在门上的吴青峰调了个方向，微微一用力把吴青峰整个人架在了水池的边儿上，男孩坐在池边，比刘家凯还要高出一块。这个高度刚好适合着刘家凯手掌的位置，他摸上吴青峰的后穴，食指微微滑动旋转，慢慢挺进了狭窄的穴口。他一边进入，一边摸索寻觅着那块小小凸起，终于在手指几乎没入的时候摸到了那个敏感带。  
“啊……啊…刘家凯……”吴青峰被突如其来的刺激爽红了眼睛，他双手撑住池边，用力躲藏却又扭动附和着刘家凯手指的拨弄抽插，终于赢来了他刚刚就该达到的极点。  
跳动的阴茎口射出了一股一股粘稠的白色液体，在卫生间的地面上形成了小小的一滩。吴青峰整个人的力气几乎都被掏空，他的手指已经把不住光滑的瓷质水池的边缘。  
刘家凯看着男孩因为失神而没有焦点的眼睛，再也憋不住了身下的欲望，掏出了自己早就已经坚挺的阴茎对准了吴青峰还在一张一缩的穴口，那等待着他光临的紧致甬道。  
已经高潮过一次的穴道温度有些升高，温热的肠壁紧紧吸住了刘家凯的巨根，他沉沉的低声呻吟，开始了自己的活塞运动。  
害怕被发现，仿佛偷情一般的感觉像猫爪般搔弄着两个人的心弦，却给了两个人别样的快感。酒后的刘家凯远比平日暴戾的多，卫生间里只落下了吴青峰不敢吱声的呻吟和下体撞击的淫靡之声。  
这场戏，他刘家凯策划的可是完美到了极点。  
入夜已深，万籁俱寂之下谁还在意得到在角落里做爱的情侣呢。

案发后:2019年12月8日  
地点:上海某酒店xxx房间  
人物:吴青峰，刘家凯，刘胡轶  
刘胡轶悠悠转醒的时候，已经到了九点半。刺眼的阳光照的他睁不开眼睛，他转身微微适应了一下，才看清楚房间里的景象。  
地上堆散的食物已经收拾到了桌角，连带着喝完的酒瓶也都已经没了影踪。  
一张小小的纸条正堆在食物的旁边，刘胡轶伸伸手摸了过来。  
“铁哥，我们走了喔，看你睡的挺香了就给你盖好了被子也没叫你，下次有空再聚。不过，铁哥你酒量不行哦！——青峰和家凯”  
怎么回事，为什么刘胡轶觉得自己，被摆了一道呢。


End file.
